Sims 3 - Notable Pre-Made Sims and their voices during Teenage/Adult/Elderhood - Part One
This is a list of all the pre-made playable and deceased Sims from The Sims 3 base game and their voices during Teenage, Young Adult, Adult, and Elderhood. Some pre-made playable and deceased Sims from families that were introduced in or prior to The Sims 3 base game, that were featured in expansion packs or worlds from The Sims 3 Store, as well as some townies and NPCs from families that were introduced in or prior to The Sims 3 base game, that were featured in expansion packs, are also featured. Enjoy! :) Notable Pre-Made Sims from the Sims 3 and their voices during Teenage/Adult/Elderhood Playable Sims Deceased Sims NPCs and Townies Notes: *There are a total of 10 basic voices in The Sims 3. A voice for babies. A voice for toddlers. Two separate voices for children. Three separate voices for teenage, young adult, adult, and elder males. And three separate voices for teenage, young adult, adult, and elder females. **Since there is only one voice available for babies and toddlers which is linked to the first of the two voices available for children, all Sims that start off as babies and toddlers will have the first voice available for children once they age up. Since the first voice available for children is linked to the first voices available for teenagers, young adults, adults, and elders in their respective genders, all Sims that start off as babies and toddlers will have the first voices available for teenagers, young adults, adults, and elders in their respective genders once they age up. ***Despite this, aliens aren't bound by these restrictions, so even if an alien Sim starts off as a baby or toddler, they may still get the second voice available to their gender and age group when they age up, or possibly even the third voice available to the gender and age group once they enter teenage-hood. **Since there are only two voices available for children which are respectively linked to the first and second of the two voices available for teenagers, young adults, adults, and elders of their respective genders, all Sims that start off as children will have either the first or second voices available for teenagers, young adults, adults, and elders in their respective genders once they age up. ***Despite this, aliens aren't bound by these restrictions, so even if an alien Sim starts off as a child, they may still get the third voice available to their gender and age group when they age up. *If the Grim Reaper is made playable with cheats or mods, he will have the first voice available for teenage, young adult, adult, and elder males with the average pitch. This is due to him being generated by the game and treated like a new townie. A player can only use cheats to change his voice to the more appropriate third voice available for teenage, young adult, adult, and elder males set to the lowest pitch. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims Category:Articles needing improvement